


CrimeScene noises

by TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks (TheUnwritten1219)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, Attentive Dean Winchester, Castiel has Anxiety, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Emotional Support Animals, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Service Animals, Sharing Clothes, Student Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, beacuse i love cliches, becaus the author has a weakness for that ish and literaly can't help herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwritten1219/pseuds/TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks
Summary: Based off the prompt:Your RA almost caught your illegal cat but I managed to convince them it was just me meowing.Or,Dean is completely infatuated with his friend Castiel and when Cas starts feeling homesick at University, Dean has the grand plan to sneak Cas' pet cat; CrimeScene onto campus. Shenanigans ensue and maybe a bit of love too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	CrimeScene noises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing an angsty soulmate AU and hit a wall and what do I do when I should be focusing on one thing? I write nonsense like this, sorry not sorry. :D!!
> 
> Truthfully its not my favorite of my work but I figured I'd post it just because
> 
> Also! TRIGGER WARNING: Cas has anxiety.

How does one tell a well structured story when life itself is complete chaos?

One moment things appear to be fine, difficult and rather lackluster but _fine,_ then the next you're thrust into a situation worthy of expulsion!

All thanks to Dean freaking Winchester, in all his incendiary charm.

Castiel is a good student, he _likes_ school even. He makes an effort in all of his classes and has never missed a day of lecture, despite the option of elective attendance.

That being said, since returning from Thanksgiving break, classes had been kicking Cas' ass ruthlessly.

Perhaps it was due to the autonomy returning home presented for the young 22 year old.

As determined to graduate as he was, the warm _home_ feeling in addition to the truancy of the blunt responsibility collage offered, served to express a negative aftermath.

Believe it or not but seven days straight of black out curtains, fluffy blankets and cuddling with his sweet, equally as antisocial, green-eyed bombay cat, CrimeScene, has its repercussions. Repercussions that translated into a diminishing interest in graduating.

Especially when coupled with a well constructed regimen of waking up well past the hours of morning, only to join society when he deigned it acceptable and a well balanced diet that _didn't_ include microwavable Ramen.

Be that as it may, somehow, the usual rush of freedom and pleasant thrum of independence keeping Cas happy and focused at school was dead and Cas was ready to skip the funeral and go straight to the wake.

"Cas? Bud, open the door! We're gonna be late for lecture."

From beyond the door, was Castiels muffled groans of disapproval followed by a shout of,

"No! Go away! Let me waste away like my drive for success."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, The green-eyed engineering major dropped his bag to the ground, reaching above his head behind Castiels closed suite door.

Running the tips of his fingers over the lip of the door frame, not stopping until he felt something cold and metal beneath them, he grips the not so secret spare key between his thumb and forefinger,eyes sparkling with triumph. Then he slips the key into the desired lock, walking into the brooding brunettes one person dorm suite as if he owned the place.

Castiel presents to you, Dean Winchester.

By far the most attractive human being to grace Gods green earth. 

"Dude, I thought you would get more creative with hiding this thing after the Rupunzel flower pot scenario played out before your very eyes."

Castiel, also known as Cas- or Angel as Dean insisted on calling him-met during freshman year orientation.

He couldn't really tell you the how or why Dean had taken an interest in the loner but be that as it may, Castiel was sure his college experience, not to mention life; would have been infinitely duller without Dean's bright smiles and horribly crude humor. So he chose not to question his luck. 

Over the four years they had known each other, Dean and Cas had developed a pretty deep friendship. They had since then shared countless hours binge watching Netflix together, studying and cramming semester after semester, splitting barley edible cold pizza over long nights of mindless conversation, and met each others families (even going as far as attended their families holiday functions.)

The pair were a wild contradiction.

Cas was quite and reserved in all his stoic, nerdy glory.

Dean _was_ glory. The life of the party and a total heart breaker.

Rationally, the two shouldn't work.

Dean was loud and unrefined. Castiel was anything but those things.

But they worked anyway.

Dean couldn't imagine a world where he didn't receive one of Cas' horrible emoticons through text message or couldn't show up unannounced in the middle of the night to study and watch trashy movies together.

Through four years of friendship the duo had underwent a lot of turmoil in their respective lives, be it related to school or family or what have you, but despite just the short time they had known each other they had stuck to one another. Relentlessly.

Long story short, Dean had seen a scowling freshman walking into orientation like he was about to silently make the world his bitch and instantly wanted nothing more than to know him.

Next thing he knew, four years had passed, he was now best friends with that same fierce boy and more importantly, he was irreversibly in love with him.

"Well, hello to you too, princess.", Dean snickers after a few moments of silence, taking in the sight of his best friend visibly ignoring him.

Castiel makes a wounded sound against his mattress, not bothering to move.

"When did you get so dramatic?" Dean teases, peering at Cas' face down, sprawled out body. Sneakers still on and a pillow tightly held above his head.

"Around the same time you became pragmatic."

Sarcasm is saturated in Cas' tone, the man not bothering to lift his face from the mattress.

The corners of Deans lips curl up into a smile, taking his bag from the hall and closing the door behind him.

Outwardly, Dean allows an easy going demeanor paint across his features, only half-forced, seeing to joy being an integral part of said demeanor anytime he was in visual distance from Castiel Novak and his wild hair and even wilder eyes.

Along side that easy smile was an unease stomping across his mind, itching and uncomfortable at seeing Cas upset, even if he didn't know why.

"Whats goin' on, Cas? Whats got your panties all up in a twist."

Cas scoffs bitterly, lifting the pillow and rolling over to meet Dean bright green eyes.

Even through the searing dejection making Cas' limbs heavy, those bright emerald eyes did something to lift his spirits even the slightest bit.

Sighing deeply, Cas sits up hugging his pillow tightly to his chest.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's smirk softens gently, shifting into a fond smile, "Hiya, Cas," It's almost a whisper.

He takes a seat at Cas' swiveling desk chair, resting across the room from the sulking brunette. Dragging himself, with the help of the chairs wheels, Dean moves to be beside where Cas now sat on his bed.

"What's got you so upset, bud? Not that I mind missing Crowley drone on about quantum physics, despite being a humanities professor,I know for a fact that-normally anyway, _you_ would. "

Releasing an exhausting breath, Cas opens his mouth in preparation to unload his distress on his best friend, when he allows his eyes to catch the knob of his dorm door.

He sees his opportunity and he takes it.

"Did you just break into my dorm again, Dean!?"

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Dean doesn't take the bait, "Don't Change the subject. And in my defense, you shouldn't hide _my_ spare key in such obvious places if you _don't_ want me to break into your dorm."

"I revoked your key privileges for a reason."

"Can it _really_ be considered 'Breaking In' if the key was made for me to begin with? And again, stop changing the subject!"

Cas can see this conversation is running its short course but is set on evading Deans prodding questions.

"You and Charlie know you are no longer allowed in here without my explicit consent after last time.", He tries.

Against his better judgement, Dean chuckles a little, unable to help himself as he remembers the hours it took him and charlie to wrap the younger mans entire bedroom in bright pink, Barbie wrapping paper.

Narrowing his eyes Cas scowls, "Oh yeah laugh it up."

Shaking his head Dean focuses his attention back to the matter at hand, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here, Cas."

"And _I'm_ trying to subtly avoid it." Cas frowns, hoping against hope that Dean will just let it go. That last bit made it feel like he would, "I mean, it was working."

Dean fixes him with a stern look.

He should have known better.

Conceding, Cas looks down at his comforter, fingers picking at loose threads, as to distract himself from the burn of embarrassment tingling underneath his flesh.

"I failed my Calc exam." He finally mumbles.

Only scratching the surface of what's truly on his mind.

Recognition dawns on Deans face, crawling up to his eyes, where all Cas can see is pity.

Sucking his teeth, looking a bit like a petulant child, Cas swings his legs over his bed to be face to face with his best friend.

Shoving his pillow at Deans face, Cas groans disapprovingly, "Don't look at me like that, Winchester!", he shouts.

Recovering shortly, Dean tosses Cas' bright blue pillow behind the smaller man, letting a small smile slip onto his lips.

"I'm gonna let that slide because your sad, " Dean declares moving to comfort his pouting best friend. Standing from where he sat, Dean moves to kneel between Cas' thighs.

Castiel won't meet his eyes, shame bubbling at the surface, making him miss home more than he already did. Wishing he could just disappear into the safety of his childhood bedroom, cuddled up beside his little nightmare Cat.

Frivolous as it sounds, Castiel missed the little fur-ball. Wished that she was there with them now.

Thankfully, Dean's presence had a positive effect on Cas' depressed mood.

And maybe if he were permitted to want the man before him or _touch_ him the way his heart so desperately wanted, the response could be just that much better.

That being said, he still wished that he had CrimeScene with him _and_ Dean.

The thought alone of having the opportunity to burrow himself into his bedding beside his two favorite beings on the planet sent a naive thrill down Castiels spine.

Not that Dean would ever be willing to cuddle up to his best friend, whom he shared a deep, very _platonic_ relationship with.

Cas still won't meet Deans gaze, choosing to stare down to his sneaker covered feet instead.

Shaking his head,Dean raises his hand, placing two fingers under Cas' baby soft skin, guiding electric blue to forest green.

Dean allows himself to be drowned in deep blue. Very comfortable having to gasp for air the rest of his life as long as it's Cas that steals his breath away forever.

Dean doesn't have many weaknesses in his life. He's strong and easy going, always up for a challenge even if that means changing his plans once or ten times. Flexible down to every decision. But there are two very simple, yet punctuated, absolutes in his life.

First is the love and devotion for his family. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't happily do for them.

Something not many people understood.

But, Cas always did.

He never made Dean feel bad for having to cancel plans in favor of having to whatever it was he needed to do for Sammy. He never put up a fuss over the nearly codependent relationships he had with the remaining members of his small family. Which brings us to Deans second weakness.

While, Cas might not be aware of the iron grip he held over the older man. Nearly every other person in the pairs lives did.

Truthfully, it was painfully obvious. In the way Dean trailed after Castiel like a lost puppy, hanging off of every word he said, willing to do just about anything as long as Cas flashed him that precious gummy smile that made Dean feel like a school girl at the prom.

Cas was beyond just his weakness.

They were like magnets. Drawn to each other and without purpose if not for the magnetic pull rooting them together at the source of sensation.

Unbreakable and a force in and of itself to be reckoned with.

Dean stared into Cas blood shot eyes and took in the dusting of pink on his pale face. He had recently stopped crying, probably a few minutes before Dean arrived. Likely knowing the eldest Winchester would be on his way to walk him to class and tried to compose himself before then.

Something tender tugs at Deans heart and he moves just the slightest bit closer towards hypnotizing blue, knowing there's something else,

"What else is bothering you, Angel? I can tell that's not all of it."

Cas thinks of shrugging it off, asking Dean to let it go, knowing he would be hesitant but would relent all the same, but its raw and hopeless because Dean is so close he can feel his heat tickling his touch starved flesh, speaking in that voice that did indescribable things to Cas nerves and he's never been able to deny this man anything ever.

The words are tumbling from his lips before he has the chance to stop them.

"After I got my test back, my stupid mind started racing and I kept thinking all these awful things and why do I even bother, then all the residual home sickness I've been suppressing all week, flooded to the surface and, " Cas swallows, eyes welling up with tears.

In a second Dean is off the ground and sitting next to the smaller man, letting him rest his mop of raven hair on his shoulder.

Catching his breath and willing his tears to stay at bay, Cas clenches and un-clenches his fists as to take control over his quivering fingers.

"You had a panic attack." Dean finishes for the brunette.

"...Yeah" He affirms, "I managed to calm myself enough to get back to the dormitories, but my heart didn't stop racing until just before you got here."

"Cas, I told you to call me whenever you needed help with this."

"I know, Dean and thank you, but I handled it just fine. I did my little exercises. Wiggled my fingers and toes. Counted backwards from a hundred by fours. I was fine...I promise."

His voice is free of any shakiness, but the way he melts into Deans arms, hands still clenching then releasing over and over, tells Dean he is anything _but_ fine.

Still, Dean agrees with him, knowing that getting himself out of a panic attack is a huge win for the smaller man, "Yeah, but you didn't need to do it alone." Dean presses.

"I'm okay, Dean. I'm just still freaking out a bit over the failed grade and I wish I had CrimeScene here with me to ease it all."

"I wish I could do more for you, Cas."

Dean doesn't mean to sound so in pain, but he hates the idea of Cas hurting and him being powerless against it.

"You do more than enough just being here for me."

As close as they were and fairly affectionate as Dean was, they didn't have many moments like these. 

Intimate. Charged with...something neither of them were brave enough to put a name to and awaiting everything they wished they could say aloud.

Cas almost wanted to freeze time, feeling safer than he had all day. Deans arms having snaked around his waist, tugging Cas against his chest with his strong hold, a sort of promise that he would take care of him...love him.

They stood like this for a while, properly late for Crowley's lecture.

After some time delved in comfortable silence, Deans hand slow their smooth and soothing movements of running up and down Cas' arm. Eyes half lidded as he took full advantage of this single solitary moment. Cas body soft and firm at his side, head tucked into his shoulder, that mop of onyx hair tickling his nose with the fresh coconut and honey scents of Cas' shampoo.

If he wasn't careful he would let himself get drunk on it all.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, Dean."

"Don't be stupid, you're not a mess." He argues, "You're homesick and in dire need of some free time. Cas, you went from being completely care free and able to do as you wished for almost two weeks to being thrust into non-stop work. They totally threw that temporary TA position at you from left field. It wasn't your responsibility or _fault_ that Anna took an extra two weeks off and didn't warn the school board. Developing a lesson plan and maintaining all the extra classes you picked up this semester would wear down _anyone._ So, don't be so hard on yourself."

Biting his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling over, Cas lets out a pleased chuckled, "Thank you, Dean. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm sure you'd be just fine but anytime, bud."

Cas lifts his head to meet beautiful green, "There's nothing fine about a life you're not in, Dean."

Clearing his throat, Dean allows his feelings (much like he's been doing a lot of with Cas recently) peek through the words he says next.

"That makes two of us then, angel."

***

**To Dean 4:19pm**

**_Hello Dean. I'm waiting outside of the lecture hall. I hope you aren't skipping again :(_ **

**To Dean 4:28pm  
**

_**Dean, two absences on the same day can be detrimental to morale.  
** _

**To Dean 4:28pm**

_**Class starts in two minutes, Dean.** _

**To Dean 4:28pm**

_**Who am I gonna sit next to without you here ? :'(  
** _

Okay, that last one made Dean feel bad, even _with_ that ridiculous emoticon.

He had an inkling that was the messages intent. Looking down at his phone, Dean contemplates not responding, afraid Cas will somehow Jedi mind trick him into confessing why he isn't joining him for class. He pictures Cas sitting there in in their religious studies course, Cas insisted they took, with an adorable pout jutting from Cas' pretty pink lips. Brows furrowed as he wonders where Dean could be. 

Of course Dean liked the thought of Cas thinking about him, but he didn't really fancy the idea of Cas worried about him.

Quickly, before the light could turn green again, Dean typed out a quick response, sending it, then smiling to himself as the light _did_ signal him to move forward.

**To Cas 4:34pm**

_**Sorry, Angel. Something Came up. I'll be back on campus @ 7ish** _

Driving down the road, Dean drums his fingers against Baby's steering wheel, vibrating with excitement.

This might be his best idea yet!

Just another 15 minutes before he picked up the worlds greatest pick-me-up gift, that absolutely _didn't_ say;

'I love you and all I want in life is for you to be happy.'

He couldn't wait to see the look on Cas' face.

**To Dean 5:00pm**

_**Be safe, Dean <3  
**_

***

Cas let his towel rest atop his shoulders, his oversized flannel pajama pants- or rather Deans flannel pants Cas 'stole'-hung low on sharp, tantalizing hips. Hair dripping onto his covered shoulders and down his back.

He allows the breeze of his air conditioner to tighten the skin of his bear chest, trying his best to focus on the biting icy sensation, as opposed to Dean.

_Dean. Dean. Dean._

Dean smiling.

Dean frowning.

Dean winking obnoxiously. Perfectly.

Dean whispering into his hair they should leave some party he knew Cas didn't want to be at.

Dean pulling a blanket over Cas' body when he thought he was asleep, quietly shutting off the T.v they left neglected and slowly slipping out of the room. Always slowly.(Cas wishes, just once he was brave enough to open his eyes and gauge if Dean was watching him sleep as it felt he was).

Every free moment his mind had was filled by emerald green eyes and full plush lips. Saying his name and making him feel better than anyone alive ever has.

Try as he might, it was always a useless effort.

Cas is still standing there shirtless, the battle with himself of keeping his mind off his best friend, lost and forgotten as he marvels at how kind Dean had been after his 'episode'. 

Consumed by his thoughts of Dean, Cas is easily startled by said best friend _breaking_ _into_ his apartment... _Again_!

Shutting his eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of his nose, Cas covers the hammering excitement within his chest with feigned annoyance.

"Dean, for the thousandth time, breaking in is a felony!"

Cas hears Dean offer a smug chuckle,

"Ah, ah ah," he replies, slowly walking towards Cas, "Is that anyway to talk to your favorite person?"

Cas opens his mouth, a sassy remark lying on the tip of his tongue, when he notices the small black ball of fur tucked discreetly beneath Dean's half unzipped hoodie.

Anything he planned to say is lost to the wind as Cas rushes over to Dean, his whole face lighting up and his eyes turning glassy.

"You didn't." Cas whispers breathlessly, blindly reaching and scratching along the underside of CrimeScene's chin.

"Oh, but I did, angel."

"But- wh- _How_?"

"Well, after I took us for ice cream, I texted Gabe to see if your parents were around and with their permission, a little white lie that might or might not have lead them to believe the campus lifted their no pets allowed rule and a two hour drive back to campus, I snuck CrimeScene here to see her papa."

Cas looks at Dean speechless. The urge to surge forward and capture his lips against his own more powerful than ever before.

Deans eyes are crinkling in the corners, mindlessly stroking Cas' pet cat, pleased with himself and Cas has to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying those three little words capable of shattering this beautiful, fragile moment.

Instead he chooses a different trio of words equally as true;

_"You are amazing."_

Slipping his hands into Deans semi-opened sweater, he catches CrimeScenes little body and pulls her into his chest, nuzzling his cheek into her soft jet black fur.

Instantly he feels a wave of ease wash over him.

Most places respect service animals and accommodate for them. Not their university.

Well, that's not entirety true. CrimeScene was Cas' certified service animal to assist with his anxiety but the penalties for the rules being bent for you included being placed in a different set of dormitories on a part of campus a good five miles from where the majority of the brunettes classes were, which wouldn't be such a terrible thing had it not been for the tiny matter of Cas not having a car. Dean had offered to drive down to get him each morning but Cas had declined the suggestion, opting rather to roughing it on his own.

As much as he loved CrimeScene, he needed to learn how to get along without her. And he had.

He had been doing fairly well over recent years but, even so, dark days happened. It was unavoidable. However, during the peak of his anxiety dark days had a way of becoming _weeks_ of sweaty palms and racing thoughts.

Initially, CrimeScene had been the main, if not the sole reason Cas could manage his stress and nerves. Being without her should have reverted him back to the lonesome, overthinking disaster he had been before he got her.

But that never came. Cas made it through anyway, awkward personality and all. He figured without the dark, stars couldn't shine.

His brightest star currently smiling goofily down at him as he pressed kisses to feather soft fur.

Still in disbelief, Cas shifts his eyes from Dean to CrimeScene and back. Urging sincerely with more emotion than he has a right to posses, "This means the world to me"

_You mean the world to me._

Deans eyes are glued to Cas. Unmoving and stubborn in their fascination. Trailing after happy baby blues softening and filtering from his small kitten to Deans waiting attention.

Though neither of them utter a single additional word, there's an air of understanding and gratitude and... unadulterated _longing_. At some point the atmosphere around shifted and suddenly they were only a breaths apart.

Wait, when had Dean gotten so close? He was certain he had been by the door a moment ago.

"Dean," Cas says barley above a whisper. He's not sure what the end of that sentence is meant to be and he won't have to find out because before he can say another word, Cas watches as Deans gaze falls from his eyes to his lips...then they drag lower.

Cas can't help the shiver that racks through his body, suddenly very self aware of his lack of clothing.

Still holding CrimeScene loosely to his chest, he watches Deans eyes glaze over with something he's never before seen in the other man. 

Dean raises a hand idly- _thoughtlessly._ The skin of his palm erupts into a delicious array of tingles when it finally, _finally_ comes into contact with the soft skin of Cas cheek.

Earnestly- _thoughtlessly_ \- Dean stokes along the, quickly pink turning flesh and feels, again, like Cas has taken his breath away. And something tells him in the deepest most primal form of understanding anything, that he wants nothing more in his life than to kiss Castiel Novak for all he's worth. 

To love him and make love to him. Passionately and tirelessly with enough affection and fervor, he'll be ruined for anyone else.

He more than wants to, he _needs_ to... Needs Cas. 

Cas and his perpetually messy hair. His confused expressions and kind heart. His passion and the way he made Dean feel like his life was nothing more than dull colors and grey times until Cas came into it bursting his world into technicolor. 

CrimeScene hops down from Cas arms, but the smaller man hardly notices as the Cat struts around the room, invisible to the pair before her on the cusp of something life altering.

"Dean," Cas repeats.

"Yeah, angel?" Dean encourages, knowing Cas didn't have an ending for that sentence either.

A few things happen all at once.

First is the loud joyous way that CrimeScene starts meowing between the two men. Strutting between their legs to and from,purring and rubbing her cheeks against their ankles. This action seems to draw them from the siren call of whatever had them so damn entranced by one another.

Second, Dean and Cas, having been snapped back to a reality where they weren't supposed to stand so close, or speak so breathlessly, eyes lingering on pale exposed flesh begging to be touched and pulled and _bitten- (whoa whoa take a breath, Winchester.)._

Respectively they each try to quickly come up with an excuse that might explain their last few minutes of behavior but before either of them can even open their mouth they hear a booming voice shout,

"Who in the _fuck_ has a cat in their dorm!?!"

Eyes wide and the previous situation at hand forgotten, Dean and Cas lock gazes (again), panicking in unison, "Michael!"

"Shit! Fuck, shit, shit, shit." Cas hisses rapidly, scooping Crimescene into his arms and gently shoving her back into Deans backpack and placing her on the far end of the room covered by a heap of piled dirty clothes and an abandoned hamper.

CrimeScene doesn't stop meowing.

Cas tries to shush her gently, urging her to stay in the bookbag and shut up!

"Shhh," he presses, "Fuck, fuck! You gotta shut up, pretty girl."

Had it not been for the tense situation, heavy with the possibility of expulsion Dean would have taken the time to tease Cas for his use of profanity, probably gloat that he was rubbing off on the shorter man.

But Cas' quiet stream of vulgar profanity were pretty in time with the slew of slurs running around Deans own mind.

Once Cas gets CrimeScene to stay put he walks up to Dean. Nerves vibrating off of his body. The pair are standing in front of Cas' bed, listening as they hear Cas' floor RA getting closer and closer by the tone of his voice and the aggravated replies of his peers dorming on the same hall.

Running stressed fingers through midnight colored hair, Cas turns his attention to his best friend, "Dean, _what_ _do we do_?", he pleads.

"I'll take care of this," he promises, "just... just let me think!"

Dean feels something electric and persistent demand he make sure Cas doesn't get into any trouble over this.

_Who thought a 4 pound kitten could rouse such trouble?_

"I did! Hence why I left her with my parents!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

Sighing deeply, Cas puts his hands up like he literally cannot handle this conversation,

"Okay, I'm gonna refrain from yelling and or slapping you because you did something incredibly sweet that made me extremely happy, but I'm on a thread here, Dean."

Dean nods in understanding, before snapping back up to look at Cas' beautiful face, " I made you extremely happy?"

Cas expression softens, voice lowering to something more intimate rather than secretive.

"I'm always extremely happy when I'm with you."

Dean wants to say to hell with all the rules he and Cas had agreed to wordlessly. Some law they had implemented along the way Dean never wanted to accede to. One Dean wasn't so sure Cas had wanted either anymore.

The muscles in his body engage, ready to pull Cas into his arm and wax poetry at how fucking happy and ecstatic and god damn _complete_ he feels with him in his life.

But before he can, they hear the door nearest to Cas' open, accompanied by loud shouts and innocent denial about smuggling in an illegal Cat. 

Just like that their sweet moment is effectively shattered.

"Dean, what do we do!?", Cas starts pacing.

Listening for footsteps, Dean swiftly whisper shouts for Cas to look casual, shoving him onto the bed, working on instinct. The next second he is slipping out the door to act as a human barricade just as Michael makes it to Cas' dorm.

“Winchester? What are you doing here? This isn’t your floor.” 

As smooth as Dean can be, he is rendered speechless. Opening and closing his mouth eyes shifting rapidly between Michael and Cas' door.

Slowly, a look of recognition befalls Michael's features, " _Oh..._ Well I was warned you and Castiel might be together."

“Yeeahh n...” Dean says slowly before his eyes brighten with an idea, “Yes!” He shouts more confidently, “Cas and I are dating- that... is why I am here. Right now. In this moment. A- ahem, and hes a little indisposed if you catch my drift so if you'd kindly..."

Michael shifts uncomfortably, "Uh, good for you two then-" The RA says awkwardly , opening his mouth, likely to say something that will successfully put his foot in his mouth.

He's interrupted by a soft whining sound ringing through Cas' closed door followed by a soft hush.

Narrowing his eyes Michael disregards whatever he was planning on saying to glare at the engineering major.

“You know the rules." He accuses pushing past Dean and through the door without knocking (Something he definitely isn’t allowed to do).

Michael's eyes burn with triumph-confidant he’s found his culprits, "I don’t care what relationship the two of you have, you know there are no pets allowed in the dormitories.” He begins but stops short at the sight he meets.

Still in the same thrown back position he assumed after Dean all but threw him onto the bed, Cas leans on to his elbows to prop his body up. Bare chest still glistening with residual, water hair sticking on all ends after running his hands through it anxiously. 

To Dean and Cas all this scene displayed was a pair of guilty parties caught stunned.

It might not have looked quite like that from Michael prospective based off the rapidly reddening cheeks and shifty gaze that he carries when he half glances at Cas' sprawled shirtless appearance.

Michael's expression is painful and embarrassed. He almost looks like he's gonna leave without another word when another purring sound is made.

Without warning, his expression goes from uncomfortable to hostile once again.

"What was that?" He demands at Cas.

"It was me!" Dean claims without thinking.

From behind Michael's shoulder, Castiel throws him a look that Dean figures is meant to convey ''W _hat the fuck do you mean that was you?'_

Raising a brow in disbelief, Michael crosses his arms over his chest, "Are you trying to tell me the meowing I've been hearing the last five minutes were _you?"_

Shifting under Michael's scrutinizing gaze, Dean squares his shoulders and makes decision in that very second he is fully going to commit to this lie.

“That's exactly what I'm telling you, Mikey. Can you blame me? I mean look how hot he is...M- _Meow._ ” 

"The fuck are you trying to sell me right no-"

Dean pointedly switches his gaze over to Cas, the brunettes expression slowly dawning with understanding. Dean can practically hear the gears turning in that anxious head of his.

" _Meow!"_ He honest to god _moans_.

sensing Michael's eyes on him as his own exaggeratedly trails down Cas' partially exposed body.

"Me-oow!"

CrimeScene's actual cry bounces off the walls of the dorm room which Dean fights off with one of his own.

Before Michael has time to contemplate whether both purrs are coming from the same person, Cas is standing from the bed and paddling over to Dean to rub up and down his shoulder, only to meet Michael with an angry glare.

"As you can see, you are interrupting a rather intimate interaction. if you'd please leave that would be very appreciated."

Michael hesitates, honestly contemplating just leaving for the second time, but he could have sworn he heard another meow while Deans mouth was still closed.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"Meow"

"You don't actually expect me to believe this," The Ra argues.

“Are you kink shaming my boyfriend, Mike?" Cas says coolly, more relaxed than Dean thought he _could_ be, "I'm sure the dean will be interested in hearing all about your intolerance and clear violation to code of conduct B87 which strictly forbids RA's from abusing power and arriving into any dorm rooms unannounced or unprompted.” 

Michael and Cas locking eyes each glaring at one another.

Jesus Cas really shouldn't look so hot defying the rules. He would never get enough of corrupting him.

Michael's eyes glow with something between embarrassment and anger, glancing between the two 'boyfriends' annoyed. Leaving the room without another fuss.

Once their alone, Dean releases a heavy breath just as Cas loses it in favor of laughing so hard he falls to heap on his mattress clutching his stomach.

of course CrimeScene _stopped_ meowing once Michael _left_ , but neither of them could focus on that.

Dean watched Cas heave for breath, his own resolve bubbly up his chest as he too began laughing. Falling into the bed beside his best friend.

The laughter dies down and Dean props his head on to his hand as to look down at Cas. Cas lays flat on his back finding Deans green and feels like he can actually see and feel his soul. 

Bright and beautiful. The edges raw and bent from things he likely didn't deserve, stunning all the same.

The brunette smiles timidly feeling watched but unable to pull his gaze away. A sharp contrast the human embodiment of fire an sex as he put Mike in his place.

“I missed seeing you smile.” Dean confesses.

Cas tries to keep his heart from bursting, unsure how to respond.

CrimeScene escapes from the confines of Dean's backpack and jumps onto Cas' bed to curl up between the couple.

Cas then moves to mirror Deans position taking the hand not propping up his head and stroking along his freckled cheek.

He can feel his heart thudding loudly in his ears and a part of him is shouting this is too risky.

He won't lose Dean! He _can't_ lose Dean!

He can't imagine he ever will. It's not just today, its been weeks, and if they're both honest with themselves it might have been building up beneath the surface for years.

Every lingered look. Chancing a glance to catch a glimpse of the other at some gathering only to see that the other was already staring. Feeling brighter and better the second they came around.

He knew that wasn't the way two people who just friends acted but it was turning over in a boiling point. It was only a matter of time before neither of them could hold themselves back any more.

He's never been more scared of anything in his life, but he would be doing himself a great disservice to deny himself of Dean Winchester, in all of his suave, pig headed, stunning beauty.

Castile leans in slowly, giving Dean ample time to stop him. Push him away and demand to know what the hell Cas was thinking, but he doesn't.

After what feels like a century, Dean is the one to close the gap between them. Letting Cas dictate the pace. He brush his lips softly against Deans in a barely there kiss. Shy and unsure and more alive than he has ever felt before.

Cas only makes it half an inch away from Deans lips before the eldest Winchester lunges forward capturing rose petal soft lips again, no intention of letting them go.

When they pull away for air , Dean rest their foreheads against one another breathing in each others air.

They cling to one another, their touch crying out every feeling the boys hadn't yet put into words (at least not out loud).

Between spit slicked lips Cas glaces up to meet Deans gaze. 

Smiling innocently, Cas,still breathless leans in to press another chaste kiss to Dean and against his best friends- boyfriends'? lips he says gently,

"...Meow”

The laughter is thunderous and all encompassing as Dean drags Cas into his side comfortably, a chaste peck dropped to the crown of his mess of raven curls before looking up at the ceiling with a wide smile. CrimeScene crawling up to rest half on each of them.

Why would any one ever feel inclined to express a well structured story when there is explosive, _laughable_ beauty within chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovlies, I hope you enjoyed my mindless stream of consciousness fueled by sleep deprivation and Arizona ice tea while I should be working.  
> Again, i'm not feeling this one so much but I figured I'd just get it out of my drafts.  
> Please let me know in the comments or email me any and I mean any! prompts if you have them.  
> Stay safe all <3


End file.
